eddsworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Comics
In addition to his usual flash animations, Edd Gould also wrote a weekly comic which can be found on both the official Eddsworld site and Eddsworld's DeviantArt page. These comics feature the usual gang of Edd, Matt, Tom and (formerly) Tord. They feature jokes and usually puns. The comics do not have a set storyline, with the exception of the "Accident" and the "Mystery" story arcs. The "Accident" story arc features a six part piece where Matt hits Tom with a car, landing the latter in hospital. The "Mystery" story arc features Edd and Tom noticing Matt coming home late, and they suspect that he is seeing someone, and ponder about who he is seeing. The "Mystery" story arc is currently the longest story arc with 10 comics. These comics are uploaded (usually) every Sunday. Guest comics have also been submitted. The one-hundredth comic was published on February 21, 2010. From Comic #165 to Comic #174, the comics were written and drawn by Katey "RED" Harding, who filled in for Edd during his battle with leukemia. Harding also drew the 185th comic, which was uploaded on her own DeviantArt account. Following Edd's death in 2012, Thomas Ridgewell and Paul ter Voorde took over writing and drawing the comic respectively, but discontinued it shortly after for reasons unknown. The comic was eventually revived in June 2015, now drawn by various artists including Marc Lovallo, Ben Smallman, David Roy and others. They can all be viewed on the Eddsworld Twitter page. They were put on hiatus until December 2015, and then went on another hiatus until March 6th 2016. Only a week later, Tom published the final Eddsworld comic by him: the 200th comic "Transmission". As of January 1st, 2017, Matt Hargreaves has taken over as artist. Books The Eddsworld comics have been turned into books: Toaster Brains and Toaster Brains 2. The first and second book features extra content by Edd, such as exclusive drawings. The first can be bought on Lulu, and the second was a perk from the Eddsworld: Legacy campaign. References asdfmovie5 features a direct reference to the 'Random' comic, where Edd and Tom become duck-billed. This was used as a tribute to Edd, as it was made shortly after his death. This comic can also be featured in Tom's book, Art is Dead. List of Comics LockerRoom.PNG|Locker Room ChickSlap.PNG|Chick-Slap BadGrammar.PNG|Grammar Cider.PNG|Cider An Example of an Eddsworld Comic.jpg|Horoscope EWCOMIC0100.png|100th Comic EWCOMIC0101.png|Mystery Pt. 1 EWCOMIC0102.png|Mystery Pt. 2 EWCOMIC0103.png|Mystery Pt. 3 EWCOMIC0104.png|Mystery Pt. 4 EWCOMIC0105.png|Mystery Pt. 5 Eddsworld comic.png|Mystery Pt. 6 EWCOMIC0107.png|Mystery Pt. 7 EWCOMIC0108.png|Mystery Pt. 8 EWCOMIC0109.png|Mystery Pt. 9 EWCOMIC0110.png|Mystery Pt. 10 EWCOMICMysteryFull.png|Mystery Full EWCOMIC0111.png|Warioware EWCOMIC0112.png|Shower BBQ Ribs.png|BBQ Ribs Boss.png|Boss EWCOMIC0115.png|Internet EWCOMIC0116.png|Guest: VGRetro EWCOMIC0118.png|Dolly Surprise.png|Suprise Model.png|Supermodel EWCOMIC0120.png|Rat Recent EW Comic.jpg|Sophistication EWCOMIC0124.png|Fresh EWCOMIC0125.png|Message Catch.png|Catch Tree.png|Tree EWCOMIC0135.png|Steak Tom'sPacmanface.png|Takeaway EWCOMIC0139.png|Blocks Ew comic 140.png|Cake EWCOMIC142.jpg|Guest: Matt. EWcomic143.PNG|Gift EWcomic144.png|Crackers EWCOMIC0145.PNG|New Year EWCOMIC0146.png|Death EWCOMIC0147.png|Sofa EWCOMIC0148.png|Smoking EWCOMIC0149.png|Nightmare 89 Essay.jpg|Essay EWCOMIC0148.png|Smoking EWCOMIC0149.png|Nightmare EWCOMIC150.png|Stomach EWCOMIC0151.png|Comic EWCOMIC0152.png|Gamer Ewcomic no 156 eyes by eddsworld-d3c2bri.png|Eyes EWCOMIC0157.png|Sink Edd comic 158.PNG|Entertainment. This is a guest comic edd comic 159.PNG|Making Babies. This is a guest comic (New Phase) Eddsworld Comic 162.png|Bad Eddsworld Comic 163.png|Online Eddsworld Comic 164.png|Info Eddsworld Comic 165.png|Snooker Eddsworld Comic 166.png|Ignore Eddsworld Comic 167.png|Sketch Eddsworld Comic 168.png|Ginger Eddsworld Comic 169.png|Decoy (Part 1) Eddsworld Comic 170.png|Decoy part 2 Eddsworld Comic 171.png|Decoy part 3 Eddsworld Comic 172.png|Decoy part 4 Eddsworld Comic 173.png|Decoy part 5 Eddsworld Comic 174.png|Jerk Eddsworld Comic 175.jpg|Cosy Eddsworld Comic 176.png|Christmas Eddsworld Comic 177.png|Tea Eddsworld Comic 178.png|Name EWCOMIC179.png|Surgery (Edd's last comic) EWCOMIC No. 180 - Half.png|Half (Paul's first comic) Eddsworld comic 181.jpg|Bill Eddsworld comic 182.png|Blast EWCOMIC 183.png|Flag ewcomic_no__184___boxing_by_eddsworld-d5c6im8.png|Boxing Junk Sale (Part 1).png|Junk Sale (Pt 1, Matt's first comic) 58729733a9a51.png|Junk Sale (Pt 2) 587b9e2be911e.png|Junk Sale (Pt 3) 5884cc8e9a71e.png|Junk Sale (Pt 4) 588e111cd0d2d.png|Junk Sale (Pt 5) 589748df1b7c1.png|Silent Treatment 58a0897515f6b.png|Bar Fly 58a9aeb156b6c.png|Cool Place 58b2f7b70b409.png|Tacos 58bc380689ec7.png|Paint 58c55aee60718.png|Seal 58690e0a28ebf.png|Blood Drive Category:Comics Category:Eddsworld